Letters Home
by Bineshii
Summary: T'Pol and her mother, T'Les, carried on lively correspondence over the years that T'pol was away from the home world. This segment of the correspondence covers the time T'Pol was first assigned to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth up to the time of her mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

Letters Home

By Bineshii

Chapter 1

February 9, 2149

My Esteemed Mother,

This world is indeed as primitive as you warned me. Yet it has a certain vibrant charm. Many of the technical amenities we Vulcans are used to are absent. I am getting use to the feel of bathing with water on my skin until the sonic shower is installed in my compound quarters. The apartment building was human built and is being upgraded to Vulcan standards. There are more Vulcans moving to Earth now to work than ever before. Some people are most daringly finding housing in a human community. I do not see myself ever trying to do something like that.

The Ambassador, Uncle Soval, has pronounced my work here 'adequate'. He took me to dinner at a local vegan establishment to give me that news. Dining outside the compound is a new and rather exciting experience for me. The human diners' annoyingly loud conversations were halted when a musician began playing a stationary instrument called a piano. We have no equivalent for this but it is actually a stringed instrument played with a keyboard connected to hammers that tap strings. I know this because I was quite forward in asking the musician to open the instrument after his surprisingly soothing recital.

Uncle Soval was put out by my bad manners in engaging the musician in conversation. But he too, was interested in the instrument and walked over to put his head down in the sound box and pluck one of the strings. Some human music is made to calm emotions though the usual thing is to excite emotions with music. I wish to learn more about their music and perhaps write an article on it and ask you to submit it to the Science Academy Anthropology Department.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

March 1, 2149

Dear Daughter,

My warning was not heeded then, since you are now on that backward world. Yet we have had a presence there for almost a hundred of their years, which says something for their intelligence in that they recognize the need for our aid.

All is well here at home, a place that I sincerely hope you find it is logical to return to after only one tour of duty. You have been gone long enough on off-world assignments. It is time to put some serious thought into giving me some grandchildren.

T'Fel, Koss's mother, least you have forgotten her name, has been asking after you. Koss is now well established in his profession and can provide sufficiently for a family. There are some suitable houses at good prices on the market now in communities where young families like to settle. I will send you some listings if you like. Let me rephrase that – I am sending you some listings with my next letter.

I have spoken to Seemik in the anthropology department and he will review any articles on human culture that you send me. As to publication, he will let you know.

Mother and Grandmother-To-Be

March 8, 2149

Dear Grandmother-To-Be,

I do intend, one day, to make you an esteemed grandmother. But not yet. Logically, I will have more to offer my future child or children when I have had more experience as a diplomat. For do you not agree, Mother, that diplomacy and patience in dealing with less logical creatures is necessary for a mother? I realize that you had to exercise such qualities when raising me.

Along with the house listings, would you send me copies of those recordings Father had, of his favorite music? I have found some human music that has hauntingly similar structure. I think the recordings he liked best were of off-world music.

Uncle Sovel's patience is often needed in dealing with the humans' space agency which is called Starfleet. This Starfleet, in cooperation with some warp ship construction companies, is experimenting with warp 5 technology. The humans have warp 3 and 4 freighters now, that venture on established trade routes that we have recommended. This trade has grown in volume and so far, has not caused any interplanetary incidents where we have had to intervene. We monitor this trade closely, which has been irksome to many humans. Since irksomeness and resentment are emotions, we conclude this species will need continuing monitoring for an indefinite time to come.

How is your work at the Science Academy progressing? I read two of your published papers in academic journals. I pointed them out to Uncle Soval who grunted and accused me of the emotion of pride in my mother. Yet, I think he is suffering from the same emotion, as he has framed the first page of one of the articles that has your photo on it, and mounted on the wall of his office beside his own academic achievement documents.

Your Obedient (and shameless proud of her mother) Daughter, T'Pol

May 12, 2150

My Esteemed Mother,

In every letter for the past year, you have been urging me to ask for a transfer to our home world. Logically, you know this will not happen before my tour of duty is over. You know that will be in three more years.

Thank you for sending a copy of the issue of the anthropological journal that published my article on comparing human jazz to Andorian jazz. I know you think this style of music was a secret vice of my father's and is becoming a secret vice of mine. Do not worry. It is only an academic exercise on my part, and with the article's publication certainly not secret. I would just ignore the objections of Koss's parents on my choices of activities outside of my embassy work. To quote another human phrase "it is none of their business." Nor is it Koss's business now, or even after we are married. I will use headphones in our future home so my music preferences will not accost his sensitive ears.

I am glad your latest articles on the analysis of trends in legislation of interplanetary commerce have been well received. I see that you are recommending a more modest growth in this area. I agree to some extent. See my comments in the margins of your articles which I have enclosed.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

June 20, 2150

Dear Daughter,

I am late returning your monthly letter this time. I read your comments on my articles several times before I was able to accept that there was at least a modicum of logic to them. While I do not entirely agree with your viewpoint, it is helpful. Many of the more liberal academics would agree with you.

As for your own writing on music, I do hope you have gotten this subject out of your system now? My friends and I eagerly await an article from you on the emotional aspects of humans and suggestions on how to correct them. Or, an assessment of the interplanetary trade practices that I could include in my own articles. For instance, how do the human freighters package the Earth products bound for Vulcan differently than those bound for Telar?

Notice I did not urge you to transfer home in this letter. But it does not mean I am not thinking about it. I saw Koss at a political meeting. He, of course, asked after you. He is such a polite young man and well known in his profession. Your father and I chose well for you.

Your Patient Mother

April 16, 2151

My Esteemed Mother,

I have been assigned to accompany Earth's first warp 5 ship on its very first mission. The humans have decided, against our advice, to return a Klingon they injured to his home world. I expect that I will have to intervene with the Klingons to keep the humans from starting an incident. These both are volatile species. Contact Uncle Soval if you want any updates on this assignment, as I will be reporting to him on the progress of this mission.

On another subject, you were right. Sovik asked for reassignment after only a month on Earth. You may tell his parents that this will not in any way be a black mark on his record. Some of us are an ill fit to work with humans. His heightened telepathic sense, even among Vulcans, gets overloaded with a barrage of human emotions even before he arrives at the embassy for his shift. Although he made an enormous effort to cope, his headaches were incapacitating. Expect him home sometime next week. He will have two months to recover before reassignment. I know his parents will be glad to see him. Please invite him over to tea; he can update you on my activities.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

May 30, 2151

Dear Daughter,

Your Uncle Soval has informed me that you are still on that Earth ship. This is not welcome news. Does not NX in its number system denote experimental? How you can stand living in close quarters with humans for so long, I really cannot conceive of. That you are of an independent and strong will, I have always known. But daughter, this extended exposure may be harmful to you psychologically, if not physically. I have asked your Uncle to do all he is able to do, to get you off that ship.

It has been almost seven years since Koss's last pon farr. I realize that this would be the perfect excuse to get you off any Vulcan ship but you will have to use some other excuse to the humans who do not know of our biological imperative. But I strongly urge you to find an excuse soon.

Your Very Concerned Mother

June 15, 2151

Dear but Disobedient Daughter,

It is with deep disappointment, though feelings of any kind are unseemly, that I heard from Koss's parents that you were not returning to Vulcan for the marriage they so carefully arranged. I have not heard a valid reason for this from you yet, though I promised Komuk and T'Fel that I would obtain one from you. Your father would be so disappointed in you.

On other matters, I have been put under probation at the Science Academy though my work load and its quality continue the same as always.

I had the repair person in again. The cooker is well past its replacement date, but it was a gift from your father to me when we were first married. Sentiment should not enter into this and I will soon be forced to replace it. Yet it was a calming experience to cook over an open fire in the garden for 2.5 days while I awaited cooker repairs. Do you remember how your father used to enjoy that outdoor cooking even when the inside cooker was operational? You would feed the fire with twigs from desert bushes while he told you tales of ancient Vulcans searing sehlat steaks over such a fire. I am glad that since then, we became a civilized people. Yet you used to love that time spent with him.

Why do you persist in dishonoring us both with your refusal to return home?

Your Pushed-Beyond-Tolerance Mother

June 28, 2151

Dear Long-suffering Mother,

It was good to receive a letter from you, even though it came by subspace printed in computer text format. I prefer your letters on our own Vulcan velum in your exquisite handwriting. They are a work of art and a nostalgic touch of home. Now please do not reprimand me for expressing that emotion. Take it as a compliment to your artistic skill.

Now onto a less pleasant subject. This is not the first time Koss and I have put off our wedding. You must recall that the time before this, it was Koss who postponed. He had a career-making building project on one of our colony worlds and decided to visit the local priestesses for three days to take care of his need. I was more than obliging with that, having made travel arrangements to meet him on Vulcan which had to be cancelled including a non-refundable cancelation fee. Kindly remind his parents of this when they next bring up MY unsuitable behavior. And they WILL bring it up because nothing is too good for their precious son.

With all due respect, Mother, I do not think you can speak for my father. I do not think he would be disappointed in me over the my postponement of my marriage. As I recall, you and he postponed once yourselves, because of his off-world work. Enough said.

As proof of my making the right decision, Captain Archer showed me a report he was making to Admiral Forrest which said I was an invaluable member of his crew. We are heading further away from established routes, sometimes outside of the Vulcan star charts the captain so values. I think humans would like to add some original information to the charts.

I hope the cooker is back online and that your employment is going better. Remember that at this time of year, the ivy plant that Father gave me for my graduation from elementary school needs trimming back and extra water for a week before it enters its dormant period.

Your Obedient (mostly) Daughter, T'Pol

July 10, 2151

Dear Mostly Disobedient Daughter,

You are spending too much time with a species with faulty memory if you think that I would forget to care for the seasonal needs of your ivy plant. It is thriving, perhaps too much. It is trying to push its way through a window and become an indoor plant.

The disappointment over the again postponed wedding is behind us now. T'Fel has accepted your reasoning as logical, but I think one more postponement would cause Komuk and T'Fel to search for another wife for Koss. When he tried to defend you, they silenced him with potent stares, like they used to do when he was a young boy.

I am glad that the privacy of personal communications is as sacred to the humans as it is to us Vulcans. What I am about to share with you, you are not to pass on to your shipmates for I have some reservations about our High Command. It was an organization implemented to just supervise our space navy and dealings off world. But V'Las is interfering with planetary administration under a guise of security. It may come to having curfews and anti-invasion drills. Who would dare invade us? I think V'Las is concerned about the Andorians, though all we have ever had with them are skirmishes over small mining asteroids. I think he has a hidden and dangerously martial advisor. But this is pure speculation, so my thinking here may be faulty.

Anyway, I will remind you to keep to a strict meditation schedule. Being among humans, you must badly need it. Do you realize that you hold the record for tolerating humans with no other Vulcans around? Soval has told me this for he is concerned about your welfare.

Mother


	2. Chapter 2

Letters Home

Chapter 2

August 13, 2151

Esteemed Mother,

I well know that V'Las and the High Command are concerned about the Andorians, because they have been actively spying on them. I was not going to tell you this but shortly before the letter demanding me to come home for my wedding, we visited the monastery at P'Jem. I had been 9 weeks and 4 days on the human ship at that point. Mother, I have never been more disappointed in our people. Did you ever suspect we had a spying post located directly under the monastery? I am sure the High Command thought we needed one, but we lied about it. How am I supposed to uphold the idea that we Vulcans have superior ethics to my human shipmates when they personally witness things like this?

You may have heard about this P'Jem incident through your private political contacts. If you think that I was to blame for this exposure of our deception, think again. I was ordered by my captain to turn over a scanner filled with evidence of our deception to the Andorians. But yes, I agree with this action.

And yes, my captain was angry with the monks as keepers of this deception. But do not think of the crew of my ship as simply volatile illogical humans. I no longer do. My captain truly wanted to get to know us better despite his resentment at Uncle Soval from holding back the human space program. We stopped at P'Jem to establish friendly relations and take the monk's blessing. Captain Archer also wanted me to have a visit with those of my own species, realizing that I might need that after a long time solely in human company. He is concerned with my welfare. While we were prisoners of the Andorians, he tried to protect me from them and even shared a blanket when we were shivering with cold in our confinement. I fear there will be further ramifications for me from this Andorian incident.

I am not the only non-human on the ship. I am impressed that the captain chose a Denobulan as his ship's medical officer. I have confided in Dr Phlox on several occasions. The captain appreciates his logical advice as well as mine. On the occasion of my summons home by Koss's parents, I also confided in our ship's chief engineer for advice. It was surprising in that he asked me what I personally preferred to do about this summons home. My first reaction was that what I preferred was irrelevant. But upon meditating over it, I realized he had a valid point.

Having taken some advice, I will now give some. Protect yourself. Know who your real friends are who, those who will stand by you. I say this because I sense there will be more political fallout from this incident at P'Jem. Talk to Uncle Soval.

Your Sometimes Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

September 15, 2151

Dear Intermittently Obedient Daughter,

I am always watchful now. There are occasionally strangers sitting in on my classes, taking notes. I have a group of close friends who could protect me if I ever needed it. They have a strong group meditation practice that can help those whose emotions are near the surface, like yours are. I will pass along any advice on meditation techniques as I learn them.

Your Uncle Soval has been to Vulcan for consultations with the High Command. As you must certainly know, the High Command is not happy with the humans right now. They are considering cancelling joint fleet maneuvers. I heard this through T'Fel whose cousin Kuvak serves on the High Command.

I will close here, there is nothing more to say at the moment accept take care of your self too. Enclosed is a guided meditation I learned from my new meditation group.

Your Very Concerned Mother

October 1, 2151

My Esteemed and Concerned Mother,

Let us bypass Vulcan politics for one letter. I want to share with you some things which may show you why remaining on a human ship is logical and a worthwhile adventure. Do you know there are people who are born on and live their entire lives on freighters? There are Vulcan families of several generations that have done this and now humans are too. This is a very adaptable species. While touring a freighter, I discovered children playing a hide and seek game using the entire ship as their playground – just like Vulcan children do.

Then, there was an incident aboard Enterprise which challenges some of our strongly held beliefs. I am beginning to be skeptical of some of the Science Academy's pronouncements. We have strong evidence for the possibility of time travel here on Enterprise. An alien invaded the ship with a device that allowed him to transport through bulkheads. And our captain saw another device in the possession of a crewman which allowed him to view the past and the future like a map. This crewman said he was a traveler from several centuries in the future. Whatever he really was, the alien thought him enough of a threat to kill him. Then the alien left the ship in a pod that was sent for him. I do not know completely what to make of it except the humans have an apt phrase from one of their famous playwrights: "there is more in heaven and earth than in your philosophy." I believe that can be applied to Vulcan philosophy too.

One more incident of note. I am beginning to appreciate each of my fellow crew members more. Our Coms officer, Hoshi Sato, and I, found ourselves on a Klingon ship sinking into a gas giant. It is a long story, I am okay now and back on Enterprise. But the point is, that during a dangerous operation, she admitted the emotion of fear and I helped her with a short visual meditation to counter it. This worked. So you see, Mother, that humans are capable of repressing emotions, even in dire circumstances. There is great hope for this species.

Take care with those disturbing developments on the home front. I tried your visual meditation. It is an interesting variation to my usual techniques. I will keep it in my file and may try it again sometime.

I await your next letter eagerly. I know you will have responses to the things I have said here. You always do.

Your obedient daughter (who did try your meditation), T'Pol

October 12, 2151

Dear Obedient-in-meditation, Daughter,

I have sent you another visual meditation technique. This one has been recommended by the leader of my new meditation group, T'Pau. She is very skilled in this area, so please use it more than once. In fact, it is recommended that you repeat it every evening for two weeks before returning to your standard practice. You should notice a positive effect on the repression of your emotions. I have detected an elevation in your emotions through your letters. How, you are asking, can I tell this? Because I am your mother, that is why.

You are right. I do have some responses to those "positive" incidents you have been experiencing. First, Vulcan children on star ships do not play games. The hide and seek must have been practice for concealing themselves if the ship was ever invaded. What the human children were doing has got to be an imitation of training techniques learned from Vulcan freighter families who where instructing human freighter families how to conduct themselves with safety drills in space.

Second, humans are extremely gullible to believe in time travel. Our Science Academy has made a statement on time travel and that should be the end of it. It does not exist. Your humans were misinterpreting advanced technology they did not understand.

Third, it is laudable that you were able to impress upon one of the human crew, the necessity for meditation. They never do anything we tell them until they get in trouble and we have to save them. That this Sato person had to learn this in a dangerous situation is typical, I am told. So, is she continuing to meditate or is she saving it for the next time she gets in trouble?

For now, the powers-that-be are leaving me alone. They no longer are sitting in on my classes. It must be very boring for clandestine operations types to listen to academic discourse. My cooker is still working and your plant has been severely pruned back so that it will be awhile before it again attempts to invade the house through a window crack. I am content with my existence. Accept for concern about you, of course. Stop listening to human and Andorian jazz.

Meditate, meditate, meditate.

Your Mother

November 19, 2151

My Very Dear and Esteemed Mother,

My letter is somewhat late because I have been recovering from a wound I received. It was a phase pistol wound that I got by pushing Captain Sopek out of the line of fire from a rebel group on Coridan. Due to my effort on his behalf, I will not be returning to Vulcan as ordered to by the High Command. This order, as you must realize, was because of my actions at the incident at P'Jem. Why is it that the High Command is focusing on me as the culprit when they are the ultimate source for blame by setting up that spying post in the first place? Do they not take any responsibility for putting a venerable monastery at risk?

Because of this attitude of the High Command, I think it best for you to continue to pick up letters from me through the Earth Embassy on Vulcan. If you are visiting the embassy too often, use one of the people from your meditation group to do it. What was the name of that mediation group? You never told me. I tried your newest meditation for a week. It seemed to help a little.

I will send this letter with the next batch of messages that goes out through subspace channels today. I will be busy now with the study of a nebula we are exploring. We have met a Vulcan ship which we are helping with engine repairs and they are sharing their scientific equipment to help us study this nebula.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol


	3. Chapter 3

Letters Home

Chapter 3

November 19, 2152

Mother,

I wish you were here right now. I have the pressing need for you to hold me and rock me in your arms like you did when I was a small child. I have been violated. By one of our own kind. I feel invaded, disrespected, and vulnerable. Can you understand that? Has this ever happened to you? Or to anyone you know?

I need you, I need you.

Your Very Needful Daughter

COMPUTER DISCARD THIS LETTER

November 20, 2152

My Most Needed Mother,

This will be short. I am not feeling well at the moment. But I will get better. My captain visited my quarters shortly after a negative encounter I had with a member of the V'Tosh crew. His compassion (yes, it is an emotion but of the most useful kind) has said he understands now why I meditate. I think he really is beginning to understand. His kind words have helped turn my mind from slipping into an abyss and I have begun my recovery from a viscous mind attack by one of our own kind.

COMPUTER DISCARD THIS LETTER

November 21, 2152

My Esteemed Mother,

The Vulcan ship which we were helping with their engineering problems has left. They were not the best kind of Vulcans and our captain wisely asked them to leave when he discovered how dangerous they actually were. They were V'tosh Ka'tur. Enough said.

I need to take my mind off of myself. To that end, I will tell you about a most unusual planet which the humans are adding to the Vulcan star charts. This planet has life and exists without a star to nourish that life. Life forms live around volcanic vents on the surface of the planet. Captain Archer has declared them sentient telepathic life forms because he says he has communicated with one of them. He has fully described his experience and this life form may indeed be what he says it is. Yet it may be a non-sentient emitting an illusion-causing substance that triggered the memory of an old myth he read. These creatures are hunted by sentient humanoids that are not native to this planet so our ship's doctor has created an identity blocker which these creatures have been inoculated with. This blocker has masked their signs from the humanoid hunters. It is an example of human interference that is based on compassion for other life forms and is justified interference in this instance, do you not think? This crew has shown this kind of compassion before and though it is interference in another world, I am not sure that I see such interference as negatively as I would have before.

Now how are things going back home?

Your Daughter, T'Pol

December 1, 2152

Daughter,

These V'tosh Ku'tar are mind melders, are they not? They were banished from Vulcan because they were going about this delicate practice in a dangerous fashion. Too many of our people have gone down this road without proper techniques. That is why it was banned on our world. There IS way to do this correctly. Only a few highly trained practitioners know how to proceed with this but they have gone into hiding since the ban. Are you surprised with my liberal position on this? It is best to keep the fact that there are still melders on our world, to yourself. And above all, do not get involved with any people who do it improperly. When you return home, I will guide you to people who do it properly, if you are interested.

My Daughter, interference is interference, no matter the motive. You cannot know what the smallest act of change you make to a pre-warp world might lead to, even on a small rogue world without a star to warm it. That is why Vulcan ships only observe and never interact with a pre-warp world. I suggest you remind your captain of this. We have been exploring space for centuries and have developed rules for this exploration based on experiences where interference has caused great harm. You are well aware of this and I should not have to remind you of it.

You asked about how things are back home. I will tell you. I have been alone too long and I am considering asking our clan leaders to make discreet inquiries about finding me a new mate. My future grandchildren deserve a complete set of grandparents, do you not think?

How long is your current assignment with Starfleet? I miss you.

Your Mother Waiting Patiently for Your Return

December 17, 2152

My Patiently Waiting Mother,

I miss you too, more than you can possibly know.

My ship has an open ended mission, and I do think at least another year before I return home. I do intend to give you grandchildren but I do not think it necessary for you to give them a step-grandfather or me a stepfather. Do you really think any man could replace Daddy? My fond memories of him would be sufficient to pass on to my future children. I really cannot visualize you with any other man but Daddy. It would be a mistake to try.

You mentioned that T'Fel and Komuk might start looking for another wife for Koss. Truly, Mother, I think it is time that they did so. I have developed a condition I contracted from those on the V'Tosh ship. I may not be worthy of future consideration as a wife for Koss. This virus is nothing that impairs my work here on Enterprise, and nothing that I really want to discuss with anyone but the ship's doctor. You know how certain viruses are endemic within a species. This is nothing life threatening, but certainly one further thing for Koss's parents to consider, should you choose to inform them.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

December 31, 2152

Dear Long Absent Daughter,

I will not pass any of your current health information on to Koss's parents. Your health will return once you are again living on your home world. I believe the environment on this alien ship is more detrimental to your health than any cold or flu virus you picked up on a Vulcan ship, even a ship of discredited Vulcans.

I have decided not to ask the clan leaders to start a search for a mate for me. I did not know you would think so negatively about the possibility of a second marriage for me. Of course I would not consider having any more children at my age, if that is your objection. No, my hopes for grandchildren rest solely with you. I just want the comfort of someone to come home to after a long day's work. But since you object, I will not pursue this at this time. I will only say that if you came home, I would be a lot less lonely.

I have met a few humans at the Science Academy. While their academic credentials are adequate and we Vulcans certainly must tolerate their presence (in small numbers), in our position as role models for their own academic development, I do find them wanting in the complete control of their emotions. I can only tolerate talking with them for a period of less than two hours. Their command of our language is somewhat superficial and I have no interest in trying to learn their language laden with emotional references. How you manage to communicate in it worries me. I am reading between the lines that you are at a watershed point and could be lost to your people if you do not return home soon. Is this not so?

Your lonely and concerned mother

January 10, 2153

Most Esteemed Mother,

I am fine. Do not be concerned. You are only reading the emotional stimulation that meeting unusual situations outside normal Vulcan life has exposed me to. It is invigorating and widens my view of the universe. This should be useful knowledge for our people when I do return home.

For instance, we had a Ferengi incursion on our ship. We were able to use their view of the universe against them and reclaim the ship. This is useful information for our traders who come across them out in space and for dealing with the few of them who have sent delegations to our home world. Through this incident I was able to practice humor on my own captain, while he was shackled to a door handle by the Ferengi. Humor under pressure shows the strength of the human species. About the shackling, don't ask. He is free now.

Then we rescued a pair of aliens, a father and a daughter who had been marooned for twenty-two years. The father was responsible for the wreaking of their ship and the loss of the entire crew because he left his post to rescue his daughter in a crisis. He then invented a new form of holography to create a holographic crew that was interactive with him and his daughter so they would not be alone. This pair would be a fascinating study for our engineers and psychologists. But I think humans scientists would be more adaptable for such a study and would be more open to ferret out the correct academic conclusions about this than Vulcan scientists. We have lost our open mindedness. We may need this species to help us get it back.

I do hope you see my viewpoint. I have not learned enough to come home yet. It has not been easy for me, but expansion of knowledge and tolerance of new experiences is a good thing for me and for our people.

Have you not continued to learn all through your life?

Your Open Minded Daughter, T'Pol

January 20, 2153

Misguidedly Open Minded Daughter,

Some things should be left alone. Your humans rush into situations that are dangerous and could cause themselves and others great harm. How many times have we had to step in and fix situations that your humans have messed up? I am not saying that you and they are not learning things. But at what cost? Your captain shackled to a door inside his own ship? That sounds to me like a near disaster. No wonder our fleet likes to keep a close watch on human ships. The rescue of survivors from a wreak does show that at least sometimes, the humans are not harming interspecies relations but are actually building cooperation. I will give them that much.

My work is going well for the moment. Please do not do anything further out there with your humans that could possibly reflect badly on me or on our people.

Your Closed Minded (and with logical reason) Mother

February 18, 2152

Dear Closed Minded (but not entirely closed minded) Mother,

Do you remember the esteemed ambassador V'Lar whose career I avidly followed when I was a young girl? I have met her again. Our ship transported her from the planet she was serving on to the nearest Vulcan ship. This transporting was a matter of urgency but fortuitous since we were close to this star system and on a course which would take us close to the Sh'Raan. I cannot tell you more about this as it is classified information. Meeting her again has been an

exceptional experience. And to show you, once again, the potential of my human shipmates, V'Lar and my captain developed mutual respect over the few days they were in association with each other. If a personage of V'Lar's caliber can respect humans, it should be evident that all of Vulcan should open their minds to this fascinating species.

While we are on the subject of open minds, I have a confession to make. I have been meditating on the issue of your possible remarriage. Mother, I have been insensitive to your needs, have I not? Of course you deserve someone to come home to after a long day at work. Having a re-mated mother will not diminish my memories of Daddy. But may I make a suggestion? When you make up your list of requirements of a mature mate to give to the clan leaders, be sure to say that you require a potential mate with excellent cooking skills. Do not take this as a criticism of your own cooking skills, which indeed are adequate for nutritional needs. But the smells of a finely crafted meal when you enter your home would logically be beneficial to tired and hard working academic.

Your Concerned and Caring Daughter, T'Pol

March 14, 2152

Caring Daughter,

You do not have to be so concerned about me. I am well fed and content. But I am glad that you would not object to a new mate for me and I will resubmit my request to the clan elders. Your suggestion of seeking a mate with exceptional cooking skills is a good one and one I would not have thought of. More suggestions would be welcome, if you have others. And by the way, your father and I chose Koss for traits we thought he possessed which would match your needs. So do not be so dismissive of him. He does not have the same traits as his parents so do not judge him by them. I must admit, his parents do stretch my patience at times, too.

I have enclosed my latest articles. Please review them, as I really do value your opinion even if I do not make the corrections you suggest.

I have moved your ivy plant indoors since it has climbed through the window again. It is as willful as you are and is now sending tendrils down from its place on the table and across the floor. It is an explorer just like you. Just keep in mind that you and your shipmates cannot fix everything you find out there. Some things were not meant to be fixed.

Your Indulgent-With-Naughty-Plants Mother

April 20, 2152

My Indulgent Mother,

I have completed a year on Enterprise and it is cause for celebration. Our mission has been extended. Uncle Soval must have informed you of the near cancelation of our mission after the tragic loss of a whole colony of aliens called Paraagans. Once again, time travel was involved, but I will spare you the story of that as I know your views. I did try to advise the captain with caution, on the Science Academy's pronouncement of time travel being impossible. Well, it is not impossible, as I suspected from our encounter with it previously. It is well on the way to being proven because of this unfortunate incident with the mining colony. This incident was not our fault, but a genocidal act by other aliens called Suliban. But our people, I fear, will remain closed minded about time travel as long as humans are the only witnesses to it.

Both our species are stubborn, can be self righteous, and often wrong in perceptions of the universe. Yet through cooperation and respect, though it is a difficult process to achieve, we can be invaluable to each other as allied species. I am looking forward to my second year on Enterprise.

Your Universe Exploring Daughter, T'Pol


	4. Chapter 4

Letters Home

Chapter 4

May 9, 2152

My Esteemed Mother,

I have been thinking about my second foremother again. You knew her longer than I did. Would you share some memories of her with me?

The reason I asked is that I told her story to my captain and the chief engineer during one of the socialization sessions that humans find so entertaining. They found it incredible that Zefram Cochrane was not the first contact with our people. They think I was telling a lie, a fantasy for their entertainment in the manner of their stories of non-existent creatures to scare children.

What I did not tell them was that Mestral was still alive when I met with him in Carbon Creek. He would not share with me much of his life story over the past 200 years or whether he was able to have mixed offspring. None were in evidence. But he must have, of course, indulged in intimate relations every seven years or he would not have survived. He did have human companions who knew his origin and protected him. They contacted me six months after my visit to inform me of his passing and their compliance with his wishes as to the disposal of his remains. So his presence on Earth for two centuries is still unknown to most humans but I suspect that sometime in the future we will share the records about him from our databases. That is, if the human species has evolved enough to logically process this information. Sharing it with my shipmates was a test. The information is safe because they do not believe my story.

Now about my ivy living indoors. Do not treat it as a child or it will continue to behave as one. Kindly put it back outdoors in the garden.

In your next letter I want to hear about the progress of your re-mating efforts. I believe you have been avoiding telling me about them.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

May 24, 2152

Obedient-when-it-suits-her Daughter,

Your ivy plant is again outside per your instructions. It was not happy about its neighbors, which were my cooking vegetables. After choking the life out of three plomeek plants, which were a gift from Koss's mother T'Fel, I moved it to a place by itself next to the gate out to the desert. Maybe it will send tendrils out into the desert and attract a wild sehlat which will come and uproot it and drag it away. Are you sure I cannot send it to you on your human ship? It might find humans more to its liking since it has difficulty getting along with life forms around here.

As to your second foremother, she was, as you know, a bit of a maverick. Like your father. Like you. As far as I know, no one outside our family besides a few people who handle classified records are aware that Mestral did not die in the crash. Though there would be information about his life in the databases, I think it unwise to inform our non-classified-rated authorities or the humans that he was on Earth contaminating their culture for two hundred years. It seems that his influence must have been minimal if only a few humans are aware of his origin. I recommend keeping it that way. Can you imagine the chaos your Uncle Soval would have to deal with among the humans if Mestral's tenure on Earth were to be make public? Think of the witch hunts for possible mixed species descendants. Remember the human wealth of speculation and science fiction stories based on someplace called Roswell and a crashed weather balloon? Just leave it alone.

You asked about my re-mating plans. They are again on hold. I was introduced to a couple of candidates suggested by the elders and I found them highly unsuitable.

What is this about damage to your ship that Soval has told me about?

Your Hard-to-re-mate Mother

June 14, 2152

My Not-Yet-Remated Mother,

I am not surprised about your displeasure with two mate candidates. You have a right to be highly selective. There are few men who could equal my father's qualities. Maybe you really prefer to live along since you have done so for many years. Yet, you have only seen two candidates. Are they going to introduce more candidates to you? You must of course at least meet with them so as not to offend the elders. But have you considered a pet sehlat for companionship? And you could hire a part-time housekeeper to cook for you a couple times a week.

You asked about the damage to our ship that Uncle Soval reported to you. Do not be concerned. It has been repaired. But yes, it was extensive. The crew approached this incident in a disciplined and logical fashion. You would have been impressed had you been here to observe them. The damage was the result of a mine crafted by people called Romulans. Do you know anything about this species? From our brief contact, they appeared to be of primitive aggressive stock quite alien to our own civilized species. We have no idea what they look like, but their ships are painted blood-green. I think we are likely to cross paths with them in the future.

I dislike saying this but there are times when I am close to reverting to the opinion of my esteemed Uncle on the nature of humans. The captain showed regressive emotional behavior when his pet became ill. I do not remember ever doing so myself when our pet sehlat was ill. We showed concern by logically analyzing all the possible treatment options and selecting one. As an adjunct incident, the captain inadvertently insulted a member of an alien species for a second time. His preoccupation with the health of his pet did delay his dealing in a logically diplomatic way with the incident. But in the end, he was able to overcome his emotional state and convey apologies all around. Including one to me. This does show the human ability to adapt in a logical way. I do believe that we as a people went through a similar process in our growth into a logical species, did we not?

Speaking of difficult species, I do appreciate your tolerance of my ivy plant. It is native to our home world, and I suspect, that like most natives of our world, it would not thrive among humans. So do not send it to me.

Your Content-to-be-an-Unmated-Child-of-a-Still-Un-Remated-Mother

July 1, 2152

Too-Old-to-Not-Yet-Be-Mated Daughter,

A pet sehlat and a part-time housekeeper? Is this your attempt at that infamous human-style humor? A sehlat is too much to clean up after at my age and I do not want a stranger messing about in my kitchen.

I have not heard of this species called Romulans. They sound primitive and dangerous and whatever their original home world is, I am sure it is quite a wretched place. I hope the humans have informed our authorities that this species is to be avoided.

Your ivy plant is on seclusion leave. I have taken it to the Vulcan Science Academy biology department for study. Do not worry, they will not harm it. As a favor to me as a fellow Academy professor, they will determine the optimum environment and care for it. You must have forgotten that it IS NOT native to Vulcan and may have special needs, not unlike the other aliens which we tolerate, in small numbers, on our world.

I will not say 'I told you so' about your report of disappointment in the behavior of your humans. If they had always behaved in a logical manner there would have been no need for apologies. Vulcans never have a need to make apologies, only explanations. Still, it was good of your captain to acknowledge he had been in the wrong. It shows he is trying to establish better control of his emotions.

I find no logic in your criticism of my latest articles. They were perfect, the editors in my peer review group informed me. I am having them published exactly as they are.

Your Eminently-Publishable Mother

July 13, 2153

Most Esteemed and Published Mother,

Just because I do not often agree with you does not mean I do not value your opinion. Your views make me think. They provide a useful counterpoint to test my views against. The same goes for your articles submitted for publication.

We have "interfered" again. We have taught a group of alien deuterium miners how to protect themselves against some aberrant bullying Klingons. I am sure Uncle Soval will have something negative to say about this, but in a small way, we are creating allies in a hostile universe.

I AM working on my sense of humor. But I was serious about the pet sehlat and housekeeper. Since humor does not often work on the captain, I am trying it out on our chief engineer with a bit more success. He often makes comments on my looks so I know I can get his attention. I try for deadpan, a human term, which is closest to our own kind of humor, though less subtle. I find his company usually pleasant.

As to something a bit less than pleasant, do you remember that time I came home from a mission for the High Command unsettled? I do not remember much about it except that you called a healer and I remember being restrained and back boarded out of the house with you looking down at me with great concern. Well, that has all come back to haunt me but has been satisfactorily, and finally, resolved. The resolution came through putting my complete trust in my captain.

My captain, I, and the Enterprise's helmsman, captured Menos - a fugitive who the High Command recently sent me after so I could finish the assignment that lay uncompleted for seven years. I would have let this man go free out of the emotion of guilt except for the logical words of my captain "You were sent to apprehend him, not to judge him." Under the circumstances, a human's thinking was more logical than a Vulcan. I think this is an ironic occurance in the relationship of our two species. But maybe it is not the first such occurrence in which humans have shown more logic than Vulcans.

However, we later made the mistake of leaving a communicator on a pre-warp planet whose culture we were studying in disguise. In the early days of Vulcan space flight, we did some things just as illogical. In our attempt to retrieve the communicator, our captain and armaments officer were captured along with more communicators, and this time – weapons. Although we did extract our crew, the devices, and medical files the alien culture had of us, we left them with the impression that we were from an opposition faction on their world and had developed super weapons. This has caused contamination that we will not be able to control the consequences of. I do not know which would be worse: them realizing we were aliens or thinking we were from the opposition on their own world. Only time will tell. We most certainly should keep an eye on this world.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

July 28, 2152

My Obedient Again Daughter,

It does sound like your mission has had mixed consequences. Are you preparing to come home at the end of THIS year? It is disconcerting that the good repression of your memories concerning Minos has become undone. I charge this up to your association with humans. If you were not romping around the universe trying to make new contacts and set the universe right, you would not be creating situations that the Vulcan fleet would have to follow you around repairing. And through your Uncle Soval I do know you are being watched. I heartily agree with that.

No news on your ivy plant yet. It has not written home.

Your Once-Again-Concerned Mother

August 20, 2152

My Esteemed Mother,

You did not teach my ivy plant how to write before you sent it away? I am deeply disappointed.

Our mission has proven its worth many times over. For example, we have charted a dangerous singularity with radiation that affects the brain waves of at least two sentient species. Fortunately there are members of three sentient species on board, and the single member of the non-effected species managed to diagnose the radiation problem before it proved fatal.

This incident has made me realize that crews on starships which are sent to explore uncharted space would enhance their ability to handle more unforeseen circumstances by diversifying the origin of crew members as much as possible. Maybe one day we would have crews that included Vulcans, Tellarites, Andorians, Humans, Denobulans, and even Ferengi. What it would take to establish such crews would be some sort of super alliance of star systems. I have suggested this to the captain during one of his breakfast meetings with senior crew members. He nodded his head briefly acknowledging my idea. I am not sure that the idea will stick with him, but after all, it is, perhaps, thinking too far out of the box.

I did not really expect any news from my poor tortured-by-the-Science-Academy ivy plant. But I have also not heard any further news on your remating efforts. Have the elders given up on you? I know that THEY know how to write. They also know how to use voice communication equipment. Seriously though, I am detecting a greater than usual acerbic tone in your letters. I think you are often too much alone.

Your Obedient and Concerned Daughter

September 2, 2152

Concerned Daughter,

There is nothing 'acerbic' in my tone. I, for one, meditate as I should be doing, which I doubt is the case with you.

Your ivy plant finally wrote, or rather, its caretaker did. It has launched seeds into the pots of other plants in the lab. It now has children, which is more than you have. It may be evicted soon, so I may have to repossess it.

The idea of mixed species crews on star ships is an alarming concept to me. I mentioned my concern to Soval and was surprised at his bland reaction to it. Apparently he does not completely reject the concept. He used your long-term endurance of your human ship as a promising experiment. But Vulcans serving with Andorians? Daughter, you must be hallucinating. Please have your ship's physician make a thorough check on the state of your health.

As to the remating project, it is again on hold after meeting with one more prospective candidate. I am not THAT old. Honestly. I think our clan elders need the state of their own health checked.

I am enclosing another article.

Your hard-working Mother

September 19, 2152

My Esteemed and over-worked Mother,

I do not think the clan elders meant to insult you. Perhaps they were trying to match you with someone of great experience and wisdom? After all, they did find father for you and that worked out extremely well. As I said before, he would be hard to replace.

The storms in space are sometimes extremely dangerous and difficult to avoid. We had to do some creative rearranging of crew quarters to weather one such. The well insulated struts between the ship and nacelles of our ship became home to us and some aliens from another ship, for a week. Tight quarters, but we all adapted well.

The universe is far from empty. We have made contact with an alien ship which had kidnapped the head of another alien government. We managed to free her. We also had an alien fire on one of our shuttlepods, damaging it, with both small ships being stranded on a moon. Our chief engineer and the alien had to learn to cooperate in order for them to make repairs and return to their mother ships. I continue to be more impressed with the creativity and intelligence of our chief engineer. He has blond hair, a unique and frankly, aesthetic feature. Father's hair was light like mine is compared to most Vulcans, but not as light as our chief engineer's.

I made the acquaintance of a certain Dr. Yuris when Enterprise stopped at a world on which the Interspecies Medical Exchange was holding a conference. Dr. Phlox consulted with him because a common disease on Denobula had similarities to our rare Panar Syndrome. You mentioned that you know melders and I caution you that Dr. Yuris said three percent of melders suffer from this dangerous syndrome. There was an incident at the conference that forced Dr. Yuris to reveal that he was a melder and he was sent back to Vulcan in disgrace. He is not part of the three percent and could be of aid if you know of anyone who suffers from Panar. I would like your opinion on this disease.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

October 5, 2152

My Daughter,

You are worried about me. Again. This is a useless emotion. Please discard it. To explain why you should discard it, yes, my meditation group knows of Dr. Yuris. His sister is one of our group. Neither Dr. Yuris, nor his sister, nor any of my meditation group suffer from Panar, and I certainly do not, if that is what you are concerned about. They are proper melders. Only when melding is improperly done, does the disease occur. Dr. Yuri mentions meeting you in passing but remains silent on the incident which cause his dismissal from the medical exchange. As Vulcans, we respect people's privacy on such sensitive matters. Let us speak of this no further.

You did not mention your reaction to my latest article. Was it really that bad, in your opinion?

Your Mother


	5. Chapter 5

October 31, 2153

Esteemed Mother,

I found nothing in your last article that I thought needed correction. But since it was published before you asked me to comment on it, it would not be logical for me to apply any edits anyway. Nevertheless, it shows improvement in your analysis of our trade relations with other species.

You will be surprised to learn that the High Command had asked for the help of my ship. It was interesting to work with Uncle Soval again, alongside my captain. Uncle was grudgingly impressed with Captain Archer in our successful negotiations with the Andorians over the planet of Paan Mokar. I am sure you will hear Uncle's version of this. I would like to know how he puts it to you.

By the way, the humans are getting a lot of experience and seem to learn faster than us Vulcans. Our chief engineer had command of the ship while we were on the surface of Paan Mokar. He placed the ship between both fleets and talked them into remaining calm and not firing. I hope Uncle also took note of this.

Our work is never dull. Here is the latest example: We have had another incident that involved events that the human crew believes involved time travel. We found a derelict ship with a human corpse on board. This corpse had DNA from several species including Vulcan. We also found the ship was bigger on the inside than the outside. When ships from two species, the Tholians and Suliban, attacked Enterprise and demanded the derelict, we asked for Vulcan fleet aid. A Vulcan combat ship responded and was disabled alongside us. As a last attempt to keep the derelict out of alien hands, we set an armed torpedo within it but we also activated what appeared to be an emergency beacon within the derelict. The Tholians had destroyed the Suliban ships and extracted the derelict. They deactivated our torpedo within the derelict but the beacon must have worked because it dematerialized so that the Tholians lost their prize.

I know you stand with the Science Academy on time travel. When the captain mentioned the Vulcan DNA in that human corpse and asked me whether Vulcans would accept our ship doctor's analysis that that meant one day humans and Vulcans would interbred, I told him that Vulcans would accept time travel before they would accept interbreeding with humans. I expect that you would agree. So much for our latest adventure.

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

November 15, 2153

Daughter of Questionable Obedience,

Soval, in his usual manner, has denied being the impetus for asking aid from your ship. He blames this on the Andorians and one in particular. It was this Shran who invaded P'Jem and on the revelations of your captain, destroyed our venerable sanctuary. I, as do others, mourn the loss of this great center of peace where you, yourself, found aid when you were in distress over the death of the criminal you were in pursuit of years ago. You may be interested to hear that T'Pau, our meditation leader, does not share my view. She and our male leader blame the High Command for the destruction of the sanctuary by risking it with a clandestine listening post.

With all you are going through, it is only logical that the humans are 'gaining experience'. To what end, I cannot say. They do seem to be learning, but will it be enough to keep them – and you, out of serious trouble? It seems they are capable of overloading even our own fleet with trouble since you mentioned one of our own combat cruisers being disabled in an attempt to come to your aid. I had to do a double meditation session after I read your last letter.

Now, about this corpse with Vulcan DNA mixed in with human. Are you sure your ship's medical equipment is able to detect such a thing? It is human equipment, after all, even if used by a competent Denobulan physician. And your ship has been knocked around a great deal. I would have that equipment's alignment checked. And rechecked.

Do not speak to me ever again on time travel. Soval was quite put out with me when I brought up the subject again. Both he and the Science Academy are exasperated at my repeated questions about it. I have been told by the Science Academy that my own tenure there would be in question if I persisted.

So I expressed exasperation to your ivy plant on the matter of time travel. It listens and responds as well as some humans and one deluded daughter. You have not been inhaling any of those vile tobacco sticks or drinking any of that stimulant humans are so fond of, have you?

Thank you for your support of my latest article. I think. Or is it that you are too tired from all your misguided adventures to properly critique it?

I do not suppose you will take my advice and try to stay out of trouble. So be careful. Very careful. I want you back.

Your Mother

December 12, 2153

Esteemed Mother,

I am unsure how to keep you informed of my activities and not generate the emotion of concern in you. Logic dictates that I be honest. We live in a vast, hostile, or at least indifferent, universe. Making contact and even friends with other species is the business of both the Vulcan and human fleets. To this end, I will continue to keep you informed of my activities.

Even when we are dealing with warp capable species with fairly civilized societies who do not want to steal something we have on board, things can go wrong. Our captain and chief engineer were mistaken for smugglers while on board one of our shuttle pods and forced to board a prison ship. We did manage to convince the planetary authorities that they were innocent and we boarded the prison ship, which incidentally was in the middle of a prisoner take over, to rescue our people. The universe is full harsh realities that hopefully, one day, will be lessened.

It seems we cannot escape unethical aliens. We came across some non-corporal, but "corporal wanna-be's" as the humans put it. Once again, our Denobulan doctor was impervious to something the rest of us were not. Yes, even I was taken over by one of them for a short time before I read its intention and expelled it. We had to fill the ship with gas, virtually killing the human hosts to get the non corporals to leave. We then successfully revived all of the crew. Unfortunately, we had to destroy the alien ship when it pursued us. There are some species that do not survive when they make a habit of killing other species. Regrettable, but there is a human phrase to cover the situation "those who live by the sword, will die by the sword".

Your Obedient Daughter, T'Pol

December 24, 2153

Daughter,

Those who live by the sword will die by it? You frighten me. You are becoming too human. We Vulcans gave up the sword centuries ago.

As to all these hostile species, did not our High Command warn the humans of such things? Did we not try to protect them, nurture them, keep them from doing themselves harm? And what do they do? Like an ungrateful child, they ignore us and go off by themselves and get in trouble.

Write when you have something better to tell me.

Your Mother

January 11, 2154

Esteemed Mother,

I beg to differ with you about Vulcans giving up the sword if you are referring to giving up ancient edged weapons in favor of energy weapons. What about our continued employment of the lirpa at weddings? Humans do not even have ritualized murder at weddings anymore – just the occasional unplanned altercation.

You want me to have something better to tell you? Okay, I no longer am using my nasal numbing agent. Smell is a subjective thing and retrainable. The scent of humans is not that bad, but I still cannot abide canines. Have you tried human mint tea? I recommend it. Also I recommend pasta with tomato sauce without meatballs.

Do you know of the human entertainment genre called horror movies? I think humans subconsciously watch these horror movies to test their emotional control like we do with Vulcan children's tales of logic and control. But testing their emotional control is not entirely accurate, though it comes down to the same thing, even though they see viewing these movies as an enjoyable experience. They laugh and sometimes shriek, and then hold each other's hands to reestablish emotional control. When the movie is over, they laugh while holding a hand over their hearts and say "oh my god, that was great." The great part, I think, is that they are glad it is over and they didn't fall apart emotionally and cry.

One film showed ignorant, fearful humans attacking a life form different from them. All they needed to do was add pointed ears to this unfortunate creature to show which character in the film that I identified with. I am sending you and Uncle Soval copies of this film along with a machine that can play this "entertainment". I await your reaction.

But really, I must keep you up to date on our adventures, even if it slightly disturbs your sense of peace. The human phrase applicable to our latest Klingon encounter would be that "No good deed goes unpunished." We have more than once tried to aid the Klingons; our first mission was to return one of them to the home world and then we helped rescue one of their ships from sinking into a gravity well and being crushed. But our captain was tried and convicted by them for aiding some innocent aliens that the Klingons had enslaved and abandoned. I called in some favors with a few Klingons I knew and retrieved my captain. The regression of fairness in the Klingon legal system is a reminder that any society can go this way. What about ours on Vulcan? Do you not see signs of it among us? I do.

Your daughter, T'Pol

January 22, 2154

Dear Daughter,

I do indeed see some troubling behavior in our High Command. I have discussed this privately with Soval and his advice is to keep quiet about it with anyone but himself if I value my tenure at the Science Academy. He and I watch and hope for moderation in their policies. I suspect continuing clandestine activity that I am concerned about.

Okay, your point is well taken on the ancient weapons issue. But did you not say once that although ancient Earth weapons are not used in their current military, they are used in sports? What about this state of Maryland which has jousting on horseback as their official state sport?

Now about these Klingons. Unlike the humans, who at least are not averse to logic on occasion, and who have made some little progress in civilization under us, these Klingons are a lost cause. Or do you feel otherwise? And what about those reprobate Romulans who also must be of unretrainable violent stock? As I have said before, their planet of origin must be a bad place indeed.

I have put your films and the film player you sent, in the back closet. I am not up to the emotional battering they may give me. Maybe one day I will watch them.

Your Ever Hopeful of Your Impending Return, Mother

February 5, 2154

Esteemed and Hopeful Mother,

I have just had the experience of learning that Vulcans and humans are not the only species with currently logical and compassionate civilizations to have employed weapons of mass destruction over a checkered history. Our good ship's doctor recently successful treated an alien patient who stated he would rather die than be treated by a Denobulan. The incident was resolved with both the our doctor and the alien gaining some grudging respect for each other and a moderation in their views. The captain also obtained a temporary truce so we could remove a variety of aliens from a planet so they could continue their internal wars without alien observation. We are making diplomatic progress between species out here, even if we must leave planets to their internal mayhem.

Then we had a first contact with a peaceful species which began quite well but ended badly. Yet, there is hope even here. The problem was our chief engineer in a misguided attempt at justice, interfered with the culture of these aliens to the point where it ended with the suicide of one of them. This species requires three different sexes in the creation of a child. Do not ask me the details, I do not know them anymore than I know how Andorians do it with four. But one of these sexes is, frankly, enslaved. Commander Tucker learned that all three sexes are equally sentient and proceeded to teach an enslaved individual to read because he thought it was as capable as the others. This individual, newly cognizant of its abilities, asked for asylum on our ship which our captain refused. The aliens broke contact with us, but later hailed us to report the suicide.

I am torn by this incident. Although I support our captain in his rejection of the asylum in order to retain friendly relations between species, I deeply sympathize with Commander Tucker about the fairness issue. I think I know what you would say about this, but tell me anyway.

Your Conflicted Daughter, T'Pol

February 18, 2154

Dear Conflicted Daughter,

Fairness and individual rights have long been a concern of Vulcans. Our court system and individual rights documents have been the model for many other species. But no matter what we feel about the fairness or lack thereof, within another sentient civilization, we have no right to interfere. Now you will probably say we are interfering with the humans ethical as well as technological development on their own home world. They invited us to do so. That makes all the difference. I assume these tri-sexed aliens did not invite the humans to comment on, or worse, interfere in their culture? Harsh as it may seem, your captain made the right choice.

And what is all this about your Commander Tucker? You have mentioned him many times before. I do hope he is not overly influencing you.

Your Mother


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** I messed up on dates! I am a year ahead of time because the Xindi attack was in April 2153. So I have re-dated these letters from here on.

March 5, 2153

My Esteemed Mother,

We have met another very strange and troublesome species. It appears to build its numbers unlike any other species by capturing humanoids to enslave their bodies and control their minds. This is done by android-like technology driven by infesting a body with nano technology. Denobulans, once again, have proven to be a tough species, resisting for a time, the affects of this body invasion. We found members of this species frozen on Earth and apparently from the fut...sorry, you did not want me to mention this phenomenon again.

Anyway, once they were revived, we had to stop two of them from taking over our ship by ejecting them into space. I told the captain he had no choice in this killing as it seemed to be the only logical response in the situation. A couple of members of this species got away and are headed for the Delta Quadrant of space. Good riddance and let them reside there and not here, for even Vulcan would be entirely overwhelmed by them if they invaded in large numbers. Even at that distance, I fear we will hear from them again - hopefully in the distant future when we are capable of better dealing with them.

I had some quality time alone with the captain on a shuttle pod mission to explore a nebula. He was trying to deal with the loss of a former companion who had recently died. In the way of humans it was a troubled friendship involving a fist fight at one point. To ease his regret over the death of this man, I suggested he name this impressive nebula we were studying after this lost companion. This seemed to help.

To round out our latest adventures, a Tellarite bounty hunter captured our captain under a commission from a Klingon who insists his honor was damaged by the captain. This continuing interaction with the Klingons is getting somewhat tedious. While this was going on, I was infected by a microbe from an away mission and was unable to come to the immediate aid of the captain. I am sending you data on this microbe because its effect on Vulcans is to mimic Pon Farr. Do not ask. I am okay now. But do share the information on this microbe and its location with Uncle and with the Science Academy if the captain has not reported it yet.

My additional year with this exploration mission is nearly over. I have developed an affinity for my fellow crew members but I am in need of a break.

Your getting pretty tired of exploring daughter, T'Pol

April 1, 2153

My Tired Daughter,

You did not mention Commander Tucker like I asked you too. Why is that? Instead your last letter is all about your captain. This human too, I think is having too much influence on you. But I sense a willingness in you to come home. At last! What could possibly prevent this now? I will prepare your room, but I will not yet inform T'Fel and Komuk in case some impediment intervenes. Though I cannot imagine what could possibly happen now to prevent your long awaited return.

On a sad note, your ivy plant, newly reinstalled in my garden, has passed away. Really, there was nothing I could do. It must have a set life span. Because I knew you would become emotional about this, I adopted one of its children which seems to be thriving. You mentioned that humans sometimes talk to their plants as if they were pets. Well I suppose the logic in this is that if they talk to them, they will remember to care for their needs. It must be nature's way of helping humans with their deficiency in memory. In my case, talking to a plant means having something to talk to that won't go off and report me to the High Command or Science Academy as a trouble maker.

Your Mother Who is Eagerly Awaiting Your Return

May 15, 2153

My Esteemed Mother,

I apologize for the delay in correspondence but I have been extremely busy. The impediment that you mentioned has unfortunately occurred. I am speculating that you have already heard from Uncle Soval that I have resigned my commission with the High Command and joined the Enterprise crew under a commission with Starfleet on a dangerous mission. You must have also heard of the vicious attack on Earth that left seven million dead and a deep scar on the land mass that can be seen from space. A few Vulcans in Florida were also killed, so our people are not untouched by this incomprehensible attack.

Commander Tucker's sister is one of the dead. I have been giving him neuro pressure treatments on the advice of Dr. Phlox. Yes, I know this procedure should be done only within the family, but he has lost the person he was closest to. I am sure you would want someone to help me in a personal crisis like this if I was unable to get home for treatment.

Both I and Dr. Phlox have decided to stay with the ship. Captain Archer expressed his gratitude as our skills will certainly be needed. We saw evidence of the psychological effect on Vulcans in an area of space called the Delphic Expanse in video footage Uncle Soval showed us. Though we are not sure of the reason, this area is dangerous to Vulcans and possibly many other species. Apparently Xindi is the name of the species that attacked Earth as relayed by the Suliban to the captain. These Xindi inhabit this Delphic Expanse. We are going after them to stop them from making a further attack on Earth.

I must tell you frankly that our ship has been damaged in this Expanse by buffeting anomalies that distort parts of the ship and make strange magnetic forces throw containers around in the storage areas. We have encountered ships that prey upon each other for food and supplies because the strange physics of the Expanse has stranded them here. Due to these spatial anomalies we are encountering, we may not have regular communications back to Earth. I will send letters when it is possible.

Your daughter who is sorry her home coming must be delayed, T'Pol

May 30, 2153

T'Pol,

This is a real blow that, you are not coming home now. I had your room all prepared and stocked your favorite foods. You waited too long to return and the consequence is that you are disconnecting from your culture and your family. It seems the next step will be discarding your Vulcan citizenship and declaring Earth your new home world. Yes I am wallowing in the emotion of bitterness! Just when everything seemed to be turning around and you would be again following your proper life path, not only are you moving further away but into increased danger. It would be easier to accept that you had died then to have to experience this continuously increasing distance in cold black space and distance from the way of life you were so carefully nurtured for. What is the matter with you! You are no longer the child I gave birth to!

COMPUTER DISCARD THIS FILE

May 31, 2153

My Daughter,

I, as you probably can understand, am suffering from the despicable emotion of depression. I have asked for help from my meditation group and have doubled my daily sessions of meditation to rid myself of a mixture of hateful illogical emotions. But I should not wallow in my own improper emotional responses but consider instead, what this change of plans means for you. You have been in physical danger ever since you stepped on board that dreaded earth ship. I cannot help but see it that way. And now this ship is going from urgent danger into extreme danger – the kind that I associate with all out war. And it is going into this alone. Can you understand what I am experiencing here?

I am thinking about me again. I should be concentrating on you. This Expanse where the laws of physics are distorted, where communications to home break down, where Vulcans go insane, is no place for my daughter. Just when you were almost within reach, heading home – you are snatched further away than ever.

The second generation in naughty ivy plants is thriving. Everything else is mundanely normal around here, yet everything is changed since you are not returning.

I hope your ship has a thicker skin than I do.

Your Mother


End file.
